


Just eat your girlfriend

by Kazooiesvorestories



Category: Bittersweet Candy Bowl (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Vore, im so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazooiesvorestories/pseuds/Kazooiesvorestories
Summary: She wanted it





	Just eat your girlfriend

Lucy eats Daisy

Some way or another, Lucy was holding a small Daisy. She held her up and stared into dark brown eyes. Daisy stared back into Lucy's mismatched eyes.

"Hey Lucy?" Daisy asked.

"Hmm?" The white cat responded.

"Do you... want to.... do that thing? That we always talked about if one of us got shrunk?" She asked, rubbing the fur on one of Lucy's fingers.

The short cat looked at Daisy.

"You're telling me, that you actually want to do that?"

Daisy blushed in embarrassment and looked down.

"I- uh- well," She stuttered.

Lucy chuckled.

"I didnt think youd want to, is all. Sure, I'll do it." She responded.

She brought Daisy closer to her face, opening her fanged mouth.

"Ready?" She asked, and the cream colored cat nodded.

Lucy opened her mouth wider, slipping Daisy into it, pushing the rest of her into her mouth with a finger.

After a bit, Daisy stuck a arm out and patted Lucy's muzzle, the indicator that she was ready to be swallowed.

Complying, Lucy swallowed, sending the tiny down her throat.

Once Daisy landed in Lucy's stomach, she realized how empty it felt.

"Lucy, when was the last time you ate?"

Lucy didnt respond.

"Today. Just now." She finally joked.

"Lucy!!"

She sat on her bed, falling asleep. Staying sitting, though.


End file.
